1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a control panel assembly for controlling an operation of a washing machine and a washing machine having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine as a machine that washes clothes using power, generally includes a tub in which washing water is stored, a drum rotatably installed in the tub, and a driving motor for rotating the drum. When the drum is rotated in a state in which laundry and detergent water are put into the drum, laundry is in friction with the drum and detergent water so that dirt can be removed from laundry.
In general, the washing machine includes a control panel assembly disposed at an upper part of a front side of a main body that constitutes the exterior so as to control an operation of the washing machine.
As disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2008-0103643, the control panel assembly includes a circuit board on which electric components, such as a rotary switch and a light emitting diode (LED), are installed, a control panel that covers the circuit board so as to protect a substrate, a rotary knob rotatably disposed on the control panel for user manipulation, and a display panel disposed on the periphery of the rotary knob. Light emitted from the LED is transmitted forward through the display panel via guide components inside the control panel.
However, in the control panel assembly, light emitted from the LED may be diffused into a different position from a predetermined position of the display panel, or intensity of the light emitted from the LED is not uniform according to a position of the display panel.
In order to solve these problems, a film is disposed between the LED and the display panel so as to remove diffusion of light or so as to uniformly diffuse light. However, due to an increase in cost required for manufacturing the film and an increase in assembling time required for attaching the film to the control panel assembly, productivity is lowered.